1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device for coupling two shafts rotatable about a common axis.
The coupling device of the invention is more particularly intended to be fitted to an automobile vehicle steering column.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices for coupling two automobile vehicle steering column shafts utilize clearance take-up systems requiring external input of energy by a spring or by the operator. Taking up the clearance of the system requires a very large input of energy and therefore a very strongly prestressed spring, which is difficult to fit.